Learning To Trust Me
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Hawkgirl pays J'onn a quick visit, but he senses something is bothering her and refuses to let it rest. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns K'ysra. Justice League belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Learning To Trust Me  
**

J'onn J'onzz heard someone approaching his hidden hall from the air. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he was curious.

"Are we expecting company?" K'ysra said, now letting all four arms extend and stretch.

"I do not believe so. Let me check the monitor." J'onn whispered, now checking the monitor. He then saw Shiera coming and she looked like she had been in a recent battle.

"Shiera, are you alright?" J'onn asked.

"I'm alright." She whispered strongly. "I just haven't been feeling the best lately."

"Is it because of that recent battle with your kind?" J'onn said, now looking at her softly.

"Yes, but I'm fine. I came to give you this letter; the league will be having a meeting later," She said, trying to remain strong.

"Shiera…,"

"I'm fine…," she said again, now turning to fly away once he got the letter. Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She turned and saw J'onn levitating behind her.

"Listen to me. I know you don't consider yourself a member of the Justice League anymore, but I do."

"Listen, I don't belong here and I don't belong on Earth after all I've done. Just let me be. I also came to tell you that that child you rescued the other day was safe. I saw the police deliver her to her parents." Shiera said, now pulling her wrist from his grip, but he gently grabbed her wing, making her stop quickly!  
"Let go!" She said in shock. Grabbing her wings was very shocking and strange to her because they were the most sensitive part of her body!

"Shiera, let me help you. I can see your wings are damaged as well." J'onn said softly, now gently floating closer.

"J'onn, I'm fine!" She said in an exasperated tone. But the Martian then wrapped himself around her like a snake, making her fall to her knees. She tried to shake him, but he wasn't budging.

"This is the famous Hawkgirl?" K'ysra smiled, now gently walking near them. She turned and tried to reach her mace, but K'ysra gently took it from her. "Now there is no need for a weapon; I'm no threat, Thanagarian."

"How do you know me?" She said angrily.

"I know much about you. I have scanned J'onn's mind and it says much about you."

"Yes, I'm sure how much of a traitor I am and how everyone on Earth and my own planet wishes I was dead."

"Shiera, how could you say that! That's not true!" J'onn protested, still wrapped around her.

"Yes, it is. I'm nothing but a traitor and I have betrayed everyone that I've ever loved!" She said, a slight tear escaping her eye. She then used all of her might and forced her wings open, making J'onn fly back. She then took off towards the sky!

"Shiera! Stop!" J'onn called, now flying after her. But Shiera only flew faster, trying to escape the Martian. "You can't keep going like this!"

"Leave me alone, J'onn," She said, not even turning around.

"Not until you listen to me," He said, now flying quickly in front of her and placing his hands on her head and wiped her out with a slight shock to her mind. It caused her to stop in the middle of flight and pass out; he caught her in his arms and gently flew back to Jones Hall. K'ysra was waiting for him.

"Is she alright?"

"No. But she will be. She is a very strong alien, but now she is beginning to isolate herself. She was staying with Dr. Fate, but now she decided to even leave the comfort of their home." J'onn said, now transforming back into his true alien form.

"She is hurting badly; I must say that every alien or human I have met has been a victim of some type of serious, emotional pain. Especially that young man we saw the other day, the Robin." K'ysra responded.

"Yes. He, like Bruce, lost his parents at an early age. Bruce and his circus family are the only family he has ever known."

"But he does not trust others, whether alien or human." K'ysra responded.

"True, but we will gain his trust once we deal with this one." J'onn said, now placing Shiera on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the alien looking over her. She was about to stand, but J'onn held her down.

"Do not try to stand; you need to heal." J'onn replied softly.

"J'onn, I…," she stopped as she felt a green hand on her mouth.

"Stop trying to be stronger than what you need to be. Allow me to help you." J'onn whispered.

She sighed, knowing that he was not going to let her go anytime soon.

"By the way, Superman has been searching for you as well."

Her eyes shot open in pure horror as she heard that!

"I don't want to speak to him!"

"Are you afraid of him?" J'onn replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, of course not, but I know it must be bad for him to want to see me. I don't want to see anyone from the Justice League."

"Your past is in the past, Shiera."

"Not for me and not for the Justice League. I only came to tell you about the child you saved and now you have me trapped! I shouldn't have come at all." She replied sadly. She then felt a gentle stroke on her wings.

"Shiera, you need us. I'm glad you did come or else I too would have been concerned about you. Now listen to me, Superman will be here soon and when he does come, I want you to remain calm. I know he has been searching for you because he knows you've disappeared. He is one of the leaders of the Justice League and just wants to make sure you're alright."

Shiera tried to sit up, but couldn't as the green and red Martian/Saturnian now gently pinned her down, but stroked her wings to calm her. She was truly trapped and not only that but Superman was going to be coming soon!

Within seconds, Superman knocked on the door. Shiera began to sit up once more, but J'onn wrapped around her like a snake.

"L-Let go!"

As K'ysra let him in, Superman quickly began to float over to her.

"Shiera. I have been searching for you for months. Why haven't you contacted us?" He asked gently.

"Because I am not a member of the justice league anymore!"

"You are to us. Now can't we just discuss about this?" He asked, now sitting down next to her as J'onn let her go. Shiera just heaved a heavy sigh and threw her hands up.

"Why not? Every time I try to leave this alien here keeps grabbing me!" She said in a sarcastic and playful tone, causing J'onn to playfully poke her. Shiera let out a great squeak in shock as both Superman and J'onn looked at her deviously.

"Well then…it appears the great Hawkgirl is ticklish," J'onn chuckled.

"And I think we need to capitalize on this," Superman grinned, now jumping at her and hugging her, while his other hand wiggled in her side.

"GAH! C-Clark, let go!" Shiera gasped, squirming hard to get free.

"C'mere, J'onn! Get her waist!" Superman chuckled, still holding her with no trouble.

"My pleasure!"

For the rest of the night, all you could hear was Shiera's beautiful laughter ringing and J'onn and Superman's fond chuckles. It was great to have Shiera with them and remind her just how wonderful and special she was to them. And it was true…the past was in the past and they were ready to have their friend back with them again.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Treat for yous Goldie! I am sorry I have not been around often. I wanted to also give you a break since you were temporarily on a hiatus. This is also a thank you for taking out time to do my requests! You truly are a wonder and I am blessed to know you.**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you, Amiga! :) And that's okay. We all need a break now and then. Also, I got your request and I'd be happy to do it for you. :) And thank you for your kind words. You too are a wonder and I'm blessed to have you as one of my best friends. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
